


Limnophile: Sepenggal Orkestra Danau

by Cineraria



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: #NulisRandom2018, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Traveling
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Kisah liburan Elizaveta di tepi Danau Salzburg.





	Limnophile: Sepenggal Orkestra Danau

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: Hetalia**  - Axis Powers ©  **Hidekaz Himaruya.**  Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> AU - fluff - romance - light traveling
> 
> untuk  **151**  tahun  ** _anniversary_**  aliansiAustria-Hongaria  **8 Juni 1867**
> 
> Limnophile: a person who loves lakes

Musim panas tahun ini dilimpahi kejutan. Liburannya di tepi Danau Salzburg itu tak akan pernah Elizaveta lupakan.

Keberuntungannya bermula saat enam hari lalu, di bandara Vienna yang super-sibuk, pelancong maniak itu ditabrak secara tidak elite, oleh lelaki muda dengan troli dorong penuh barang bawaan.

Elizaveta kesal jika mengingat bagaimana tubuhnya sampai tersentak jatuh menghantam lantai bandara, sehingga menjadi pusat perhatian puluhan pasang mata.

Dia nyaris saja mengeluarkan kalimat makian, seandainya tidak ingat bahwa gadis Hungary layak dipandang dengan keanggunannya. Lagi pula, pria itu memang tidak sengaja. Tumpukan barang dalam troli dorong setinggi tubuh orang dewasa itu tampak menghalangi pandangannya.

Ketika pria tersebut menyembah-nyembah sebagai permohonan maaf, Eliza mendapati sandalnya yang sudah usang itu copot akibat tabrakan. Karuan saja dia beroleh kesempatan untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia kehendaki.

Yang kemudian tak diduga Elizaveta, pria yang lantas mengangkutnya dalam mobil menuju Salzburg, kelak diketahuinya sebagai pianis terkenal di seantero Austria.

***

Mulut Elizaveta penuh oleh kunyahan.  _Cr_ _ѐ_ _pe_ isi salad lapis daging ham itu belum mengenyangkan perutnya. Dengan garpu di tangan, dia menusuk  _bratwurst_  dengan topping keju parut yang dilelehi pasta tomat.

Angin semilir brembus membawa kesejukan danau yang berkilau hijau keemasan. Di teras rumah besar dengan pemandangan langsung danau Halsstatt itu, Roderich dan Elizaveta duduk berhadap-hadapan.

Meja makan bundar membatasi keduanya.

Pria itu hanya meraih gelas anggur dan meneguknya sedikit.

"Tidak mau ikut makan?" tanya Eliza. Dia menaikkan sebelah alis. Tatapannya menyelidik. Dia lantas mencomot potongan sosis terakhir.

"Aku sudah sarapan," jawab Roderich. "Lihat, kau selalu bangun kesiangan." Pria itu melirik arloji di tangan. Pukul sebelas siang. Baginya, ketidakdisiplinan ialah sesuatu yang tabu.

Eliza mengendikkan bahu. Roderich tahu rutinitas mereka berbeda. Eliza punya jam pelancong yang tidak mengenal aturan. Dan Roderich punya jadwal kerja; job bermain piano yang padat.

Kemarin, Eliza nyaris pulang larut, setelah puas berkeliling kota Salzburg, berlari kesana kemari, menjelajahi berbagai destinasi.

Eliza menikmati setiap detik yang dia peroleh di rumah besar keluarga Edelstein. Andai bukan karena kejadian kemarin, dia pasti dihantam perasaan sungkan, sebab di sini, keluarga Roderich ialah keluarga terpandang.

Akan tetapi, dia menyukai bagaimana dirinya dapat menghemat pengeluaran dengan kesempatan menginap di rumah ini. Maklum saja, seperti kata orang, jangan mengaku-ngaku  _traveler_ sejati _,_ kalau belum pernah mengalami fase kekurangan uang alias  _kere._

Sajian makanan dan kudapan yang tersaji secara gratis ini, tentu tidak akan dia sia-siakan.

Elizaveta melirik piring berisi hidangan penutup. Tiga potong sajian  _orange souffle_. Dia mengabaikan Roderich yang bangkit dari kursi, mendekati grand piano di ujung teras.

Mengapa tidak ada hidangan khas daerah di sini? Eliza hendak menyuarakan pertanyaan itu, sebelum matanya berbinar melihat dua potong  _sacher torte, cake_  cekelat leleh khas Austria tersaji dalam piring.

Roderich duduk di depan piano. Dia menekan kunci nada pembuka.

Elizaveta mengunyah potongan  _sacher torte,_ lalu  _souffle cake_ rasa orange. Menikmati bagaimana manisan itu meleleh dalam mulutnya, dia memandang riak danau yang berkilauan. Ini seperti di surga!

Dua orang mendayung kano yang melintasi danau. Setelah meneguk jus limun dingin, Eliza berdiri mendekati pagar pembatas halaman.

Denting piano mengalun seirama kecipak angsa yang berkejaran di danau. Eliza tidak mengenal gubahan ini. Dia mengira ini gubahan khusus buatan Roderich.

Dari celah-celah dahan dan dedaunan, tampak puncak runcing menara jam Salzburg, dengan latar gunung cadas ditumbuhi pepohonan hijau. Eliza berpikir betapa beruntungnya dia! Keindahan alam yang memanjakan mata. Hidangan lezat yang mengenyangkan perutnya. Dan ada pria luar biasa yang jadi penyebab karunia berlipat ganda ini untuknya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, Eliza?" Roderich bertanya pada tamunya. "Apa ini semua sudah cukup untuk membayar sandalmu?"

"Kalau aku bilang: ini belum cukup, dan aku enggan pergi dari sini, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Eliza duduk di atas pagar tembok batu setinggi lutut yang membatasi teras dengan halaman langsung ke danau. Dia melempar senyum jenaka pada pianis itu.

Meja bundar dengan tumpukan piring kotor bekas sarapan itu dibiarkan kosong.

Sonata yang dimainkan Roderich mengalun dengan tempo lambat dan tenang. Dia senang tamunya benar-benar menikmati  _special service_  ini.

"Aku sih tak masalah," sahut Roderich, "tapi sepertinya akan jadi masalah serius buatmu, kalau ingin menginap lebih dari seminggu."

"Keluarga aristokrat-mu itu, maksudmu?"

Roderich mengangguk. "Juga dirimu. Aku yakin jiwa penjelajah-mu tak akan tahan diam berlama-lama."

"Ah," Elizaveta tergelak halus, "seharusnya aku berterima kasih pada sandal usang pembawa keberuntungan itu _._ " Juga insiden tabrak bandara yang telah membawanya ke sini.

"Kau berterima kasih pada sandal, dan bukan padaku,  _huh_?" Sang pianis pura-pura kesal.

Eliza mengabaikan kalimat rajukan pria itu. "Ayo ...," katanya, "ikut denganku keliling Eropa, dan dunia."

Roderich tertegun. Dia memandang lurus pada gadis dengan mata berbinar cerah itu. Wajah Eliza menghadap samping, mengawasi sampan-sampan yang melintasi danau. Gadis itu mengenakan kaus polo hijau pupus berlengan pendek, dan celana denim hitam. Tipikal tomboy sekali.

Roderich membayangkan tamu sepesialnya mengenakan gaun berenda ala bangsawan Austria, atau rok mengembang dengan celemek putih ala wanita Hongaria. Pasti lebih sepadan, dibanding tampilan tomboy dengan rambut digelung ke atas tengkuk itu.

"... atau Hongaria," sambung Eliza, "kau pernah ke Hongaria? Pasti belum."

Namun, yang mana pun tampilannya, kecantikan Elizaveta tetap membuat Roderich terkesima.

Menanggapi ocehan gadis itu, Roderich tak suka dianggap anak rumahan. "Aku pernah keliling Eropa, kau tahu? Dalam rangka konser atau pekerjaan, meski belum semua daratan Eropa sih." Roderich mengelak dengan ungkapan halus. "Kemarin, sewaktu menabrakmu, aku baru pulang dari Praha. Memang betul, aku justru belum pernah ke Hongaria, negara yang paling dekat dari sini."

"Tidak seru," ujar Eliza. Dia senang bahwa tebakannya benar. Roderich belum pernah berkunjung ke negaranya. "Itu kewajiban kerja. Tidak dihitung sebagai jalan-jalan. Kau harus punya waktu bersantai."

"Siapa bilang begitu? Aku juga menikmati  _tour_  sebagai pianis."

Roderich menatap lamat-lamat pemandangan di hadapannya. Seorang gadis tomboy─namun cantik─dengan latar belakang pegunungan Alpen dan Danau Salzburg. Seumur hidupnya, dia belum pernah melihat danau itu berkilauan seindah saat ini, padahal ini hanya danau dan gunung biasa, yang setiap bangun tidur selalu dia pandangi sepuas-puasnya.

Dia bertekad menyimpan kepingan rasa ini diam-diam.

Elizaveta menjatuhkan diri dari pagar tembok. Dia berjalan mendekati Roderich.

Pria itu berhenti menekan tuts piano. "Apa?"

"Kalau begitu, beritahu aku kalau kau mau konser piano di Hongaria, ya."

Jantung pria itu nyaris berhenti berdetak.

Elizaveta berdiri persis di sisi Roderich, mendekatkan wajah pada wajahnya. "Akan kuperlihatkan padamu indahnya Danau Balaton, lebih dari yang di sini," kata gadis itu puas, seakan ini kesempatan 'dendam'nya terbalas.

Setelah berkata demikian, Elizaveta mengambil tumpukan piring kotor di atas meja kayu, dan berpaling masuk ke dalam rumah.

Roderich menyesali kepergian sang gadis dari hadapannya─untuk sesaat yang singkat, bagi adegan danau kemilau dan denting sonata musim panas yang memukau.

Mulai saat ini, pianis itu memproklamirkan diri sebagai pemuja danau. Entah bagaimana, di mata Roderich, Danau itu telah menyerap pesona sang gadis Hongaria lalu memantulkan keelokannya.

Roderich tahu apa yang dia mau.  _Summer Lake._ Itulah nama gubahan yang kini sedang dimainkannya.

(Di dalam sana, Elizaveta memikirkan hal yang sama, bahwa bilamana dia menemui Balaton, atau danau indah mana pun di dunia, itu akan mengingatkannya pada momentum manis bersama pianis Austria).

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: kali ini edisi jalan-jalan ke Salzburg. dan saya hanya bisa menyumbang dua. semoga suka!
> 
> Happy Anniversary untuk Austria-Hongaria!
> 
> Ketemu lagi di AusHun berikutnya!


End file.
